Contrat de Dix Morts
by may-yam
Summary: Un Contrat. Dix Morts. Il faut maintenant l'exécuter. [POV multiples]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Contrat de Dix Morts

**Auteur**: may-yam

**Spoiler** : Saison deux, avant 2.18 Traitement de choc ( Michael )

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Un Contrat. Dix Morts. Il faut maintenant l'exécuter.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention : **Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

**Note**** de l'auteur** ( qui explique pourquoi Attention! ) : Cette fic risque de devenir très vite... bizarre. ( Déjà l'énumération fait peur... ).

En fait, je suis partie sur un des mes délires et j'ai commencé à réfléchir dessus. J'ai écrit quelques chapitres et j'ai vite vu comme l'histoire se déroulerait. Je préviens tout de suite que la longueur des chapitres risque de varier énormément, car suivant mon idée, c'est assez nécessaire...

J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce que mon pauvre cerveau malade a imaginé.

Au pire, cela m'entraîne à l'écriture :p

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

**oOOo**

**¤00¤**

**Le Prologue qui Sert à Rien**

L'Histoire complète d'Un Univers est complexe et infiniment longue.

Oui, « Un » Univers, avec les symboliques majuscules, car il en existe une infinité.

L'Histoire complète d'une vie, on peut se dire que c'est plus simple.

On naît une fois à un moment donné, on vit, on meurt une fois à un moment donné.

Mais entre les dimensions parallèles infinies, les voyages dans le temps et leurs conséquences, les réincarnations multiples et autres problèmes temporels en tous genres qui s'entrechoquent, on y perd vite son fil.

C'est pour cela que cette histoire ne va traiter qu'une partie de vie d'un être parmi tant d'autres.

Il y aura un début et une fin, bien évidemment.

Et dépêchons-nous de la raconter, sinon on va jamais le faire.

« Tu l'as dit, bouffi. »

**oOOo**

**Note PS** : S'il y a des bêta-lecteurs disponibles et qui veulent bien prendre soin de moi – gros soucis de concordances de temps surtout et phrases « lourdes », ( incohérence parfois ?) – je vous en remercie du fond du coeur d'avance.

Et place toute de suite au premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 01

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

**oOOo**

**¤01¤**

**Mort Numéro Un**

Une nouvelle journée sur Atlantis commençait.

Notre Capitaine Kirk, surnommé John Sheppard, avait passé une bonne nuit auprès d'une des infirmières de la cité. Il se demandait si la suivante aurait pu être meilleure si la fille ne devait pas repartir le jour même sur le Dédale. Il avait envie d'essayer de nouvelles techniques de corps à corps et c'était une excellente partenaire.

Tout à ses pensées, John se servait du café au buffet.

- - Psst !

Surpris, il leva les yeux de sa tasse, pour se retrouver face à un visage maquillé de noir. Comme un clown en fait. Clown qui lui sourit de ses lèvres noires.

- - Cadeau !

John ressentit alors une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Choqué, il vit la petite main du clown - un enfant ? - s'éloigner de lui.

Baissant les yeux, John aperçut un couteau planté dans ses chairs.

Il recula brusquement en arrière, s'éloignant de l'enfant.

- - Que ?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il avait mal, un voile noir se porta devant ses yeux. Il voulait toucher le couteau, mais sa main ne lui répondait plus. Son _corps_ ne lui répondait plus. Soudain il suffoqua.

- - Eh merde, j'ai loupé le coeur.

L'enfant avait dit cela tranquillement, assis sur le buffet, alors que lui était au sol.

John tenta de prendre de l'air, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un goût métallique envahit sa gorge. Du sang ?

Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voilà, l'histoire est lancée, je lui souhaite une belle vie !

J'ai oublié de prévenir auparavant que j'adore ajouter des commentaires à la fin, que mes chapitres ( ainsi que quelques commentaires ) sont écrits un peu dans le désordre ( suivant l'inspiration et l'envie, par exemple j'ai écrit l'avant dernier-chapitre avant le troisième ) et que par conséquent, le tout peut sembler chaotique et vieillot par rapport à l'apport des nouvelles fics sur le fandom ( pour une petite idée, je crois que le premier chapitre a été écrit au mois de Aout/Septembre, avec des creux... La fic en elle-même n'est pas complète, je voulais juste avoir quelques chapitres en réserve pour bien débuter... ). Ah oui, les titres bizarres, c'est normal, je n'ai jamais su en faire de correct, donc je vais m'en faire une spécialité :p

Annonce : Padawan cherche Maître pour être beta-lecté. Et que la Force SGA soit toujours avec vous.

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 02

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Spoiler** : Saison deux, avant 2.18 Traitement de choc ( Michael )

**Attention ! **: Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

**NB : **Merci à Vive Les Unas de bien vouloir corriger ma fic :)

**oOOo**

**¤02¤**

**Impossible Réalité**

« Equipe médicale demandée au mess ».

A peine la radio eut-elle crachouillé ces mots que le Docteur Carson Beckett prit sa petite trousse de soin qu'il avait toujours à portée de mains. Il avait le pressentiment que la journée allait être longue, déjà qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé l'esprit cette nuit...

Le Colonel Caldwell lui avait rendu une petite visite dans ses quartiers pour « discuter ». En fait, Carson avait surtout écouté, car le militaire n'aimait pas quand on le coupait dans ses longs monologues...

Le problème était que depuis un petit moment, l'armée voulait tester le rétrovirus sur un cobaye. Hors Carson étant le chef du projet, il n'était pas trop chaud pour se lancer dans cette expérience, et avait un petit peu fait mariner le SGC en disant qu'il devait continuer à travailler dessus pour être certain du résultat. Lui avait encore en mémoire l'accident d'Ellia et la mutation de Sheppard.

L'ennui, c'était qu'il était arrivé à un stade où l'on ne pouvait plus que supposer, et que des hypothétiques scénarios sur l'action du virus commençaient à s'entasser dans le dossier.

Or, on voulait des réponses précises alors on l'informa qu'on pouvait _tester_. Sur un Wraith bien vivant.

Carson avait grimacé et donné son désaccord. Trop de paramètres imprévisibles, risque d'échec dès le début...

On repoussa le projet une nouvelle fois. Suite à quoi la veille, ce cher Caldwell était venu lui mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Après une heure de monologue sur « Nous devons le faire », il est parti comme il était venu. Et Carson en a fait une petite déprime.

Etait-ce anormal de vouloir faire passer sa conscience avant son travail ? Il voulait tester le rétrovirus, pour humaniser les Wraiths - et parallèlement sauver leurs vies en même temps – mais c'était quand même le risque de jouer avec une vie ! Si tout échouait ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le Docteur entra dans le mess, en proie aux doutes et au blues.

On lui signala que c'était le Colonel Sheppard qui s'était « évanoui » soudainement. Et qu'il était apparemment inconscient depuis.

Carson s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de Sheppard. Il lui prit le pouls, trouvant étrange de ne pas le sentir. Au bout d'une minute toujours pas de pouls... Ce qui ne menait qu'à une seule conclusion...

- Il est mort, dit-il alors.

Il entendit des cris, des murmures.

- C'est une blague ?

Ayant pris soudain dix ans de plus sur les épaules, Carson regarda Rodney McKay, qui s'était avancé vers lui. Carson n'aimait jamais être dans la peau de celui qui annonce un tel drame. Et pourtant il devait le faire.

- Non. Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard est mort.

En voyant Rodney pâlir à une vitesse phénoménale, Carson émergea un petit peu du monde dans lequel il s'était réfugié depuis son réveil. Son regard se porta de nouveau vers le corps étendu sur le sol et s'éveilla complètement.

Il réalisa qu'il venait de dire la plus impossible des réalités. Le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis était décédé et ce sans aucune raison valable.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur **( qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez ignorer )

Ce que je trouve marrant, c'est que j'ai toujours imaginé des histoires avant l'arrivée de Michael, comme si c'était un épisode déterminant du début de la fin de la saison 2 et qu'on ne peut plus faire grand chose. Il y a bien l'entre épi Michael et Inferno, mais je ne n'arrive pas à couper le temps entre les deux. Par contre entre Inferno et Les Allies, il n'y a qu'un mois qui s'écoule, à moins d'arriver à faire quelque chose de rapide, ce n'est plus le temps de vivre de nouvelles aventures... Et puis cela permet d'éviter le problème du manque d'éthique des persos et d'en rajouter au contraire :p

Quand à la troisième saison, il faut déjà que je la visionne et la « digère » ( déjà que je n'ai jamais réussi à visionner tous les épisodes des deux premières saisons... honte à moi ).

Voilà, à bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 03

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci encore et toujours à Vive Les Unas pour la correction des chapitres.

**¤03¤**

**Cas Etrange**

La journée avait été longue. La nouvelle de la mort du si génialissime et ô combien sexy Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard avait fait le tour de la cité, retardant le départ du Dédale. Pour elle, il aurait mieux fait de partir tout de suite, cela ne servait à rien de rester pour cet idiot.

Etant le chef médical de la cité, Carson se devait de participer à l'autopsie de son ami. Mais bien sûr, quoi de mieux pour oublier sa peine que d'ouvrir le thorax d'un ami ? Mais elle ne disait rien, pas envie de subir les humeurs de monsieur-en-peine.

C'était l'heure du debriefing. Quand elle entra dans la salle à la suite de son supérieur, le Docteur Biro avait une petite appréhension. Elle espérait que cela n'allait pas tourner en hystérie pure et dure. Surtout avec les informations qu'elle avait recueilli avec Carson sur le corps de Sheppard...

Elle observa les autres personnes assises. Que des regards tristes ou choqués. Ou professionnels, comme celui de Caldwell. Comme elle. La moindre des choses avait été de l'être, car après tout, John Sheppard n'était qu'un collègue. Mais elle savait bien qu'il y avait plus que des liens professionnels qui unissaient toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, minus le Colonel.

Elles étaient _amies_. Mot qui sonnait étrange dans les oreilles de Biro, ayant dû toujours compter sur elle-même dans la vie.

- - Alors ?

Elizabeth avait les yeux rouges et brillants. _Craquante_.

Elle avait dû sûrement pleurer dans un coin, pour se montrer forte ensuite. Pas comme l'autre crétine d'infirmière, qui s'était jeté dans ses bras pour lui pleurer des "J'avais passé la nuit avec lui ! Comment une telle horreur a pu se passer ?!? Il était si vivant ! - blablabla - Je me sens trop faible pour faire quoi que soit..."  
Mais elle a été assez en forme pour dire que "Sheppard était doué au lit" et pour suivre le premier soldat venu afin de voir s'il pouvait faire mieux. Biro avait une forte envie de castrer tous les mâles de la cité. Son plan de faire amie-amie pour charmer la demoiselle et la mettre dans son lit avait misérablement échoué. Vivement qu'elle prenne des vacances et revienne sur Terre pour se refaire une santé.

Son supérieur hiérarchique soupira et dit d'une voix rauque :

- - Nous savons comment il est... Bref, apparemment il a une plaie profonde au niveau du poumon droit. Il a fait une hémorragie interne et s'est étouffé. On suppose que la plaie est due à un très long poignard. Un seul coup. Mortel.

- - Attendez une minute, vous dites qu'il a été poignardé ?

Celle qui avait pris le rôle de légiste en chef d'Atlantis prit la parole.

- - Exact. Aussi étrange que cela peut paraître, le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard a été poignardé aux environs de neuf heures du matin. C'est ce que nos analyses sur le cadavre ont confirmées.

Oups, elle avait vu Teyla se raidir. Cadavre n'était peut-être pas le bon mot à employer. Mais pourquoi pouvait-elle regarder mais pas toucher ?!? Elle adorait les cheveux roux. Ce monde était cruel.

- - Mais c'est ridicule ! Il se servait du café, a reculé et est tombé. Il était seul au buffet !

- - Oui, nous le savons. Mais son tee-shirt était imbibé de sang quand nous l'avons retiré. Or ses vêtements étaient intacts quand nous les lui avons enlevés. Ce qui signifie qu'il était déjà blessé avant. Ce qui est techniquement impossible, puisqu'elle était mortelle.

- - C'est dingue cette histoire.

Le Docteur Biro ne pût qu'hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Eh oui, j'essaie de découper l'histoire en plusieurs points de vu, donc là vous avez eu droit à « Docteur Biro, la reine du fouet caché ! ». Bon, je ne connais pas son prénom ( pas trouvé où c'est comme Lorne, il faut espèrer un jour l'entendre...), mais j'ai au moins son nom !

**(VLU : le prénom de Lorne c'est Evan !  
MY : Ah, enfin, il faudra me dire dans quel épisode on le prononce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lorne, dans mon coeur tu seras toujours Junior :p)**

Pour le caractère de Biro, je crois me souvenir qu'elle discutait fermement avec un type pour le problème de la mutation de Sheppard. Ben apparemment c'était suffisant pour que je la fasse femme fatale homosexuelle et pas très sociable...

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 04

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci à Vive Les Unas pour la correction :)

**¤04¤**

**Dire Au Revoir**

Le Docteur Rodney McKay se tenait auprès de son ami.

Ami allongé sous le drap blanc, au centre de la pièce.

Rodney n'avait jamais aimé les morgues, c'était trop froid, trop... _mort_.

Il savait qu'il était le dernier à passer pour dire ses adieux à Sheppard.

Il y aurait une cérémonie le lendemain, pour que la cité puisse lui faire ses propres adieux.

Rodney frissonna. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentant bête pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait _toujours_ quelque chose à dire. Mais là, rien, juste le néant.

Sheppard était devenu son meilleur ami et Rodney ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient juste copains, mais pour Rodney, c'était son _meilleur ami_. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Sheppard. Il espérait que la réciproque était aussi valable...

Non, avait été.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Rodney renifla et décida de parler. Même si c'était du n'importe quoi.

- Carson cherche toujours une explication logique à votre... Bref, en attendant c'est Caldwell qui doit commander la cité, ça va être gai pour la suite... J'espère que le Major Lorne va prendre sa place dès que le Dédale repartira... Vous êtes au courant que Lorne a entièrement trempé toute la literie d'un des nouveaux soldats, juste parce que le pauvre a eu le malheur de l'appeler par son prénom ? Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que pour vous, qui avait dû emprunter des caleçons à tout le monde pendant deux semaines. Je n'aurai jamais cru Lorne capable de faire cela. Il s'est bien vengé pour la partie de poker. (1) Bon, je vais vous mettre dans la confidence, j'étais aussi dans le coup, en échange de barres chocolatés. Ne me tapez pas !

Rodney s'était écarté du lit, s'attendant à un geste de la part de son ami. Il retomba bien vite dans la réalité en voyant le drap blanc sous lequel on devinait une forme humaine.

- _John_...

Pour la première fois, Rodney prononça le prénom qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dire. Il était loin le temps où Rodney avait établi une promesse aux étoiles. Mais cela ne comptait plus aujourd'hui.

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Quand il était un adolescent, Rodney avait appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir le jour au moment de sa naissance.

Il avait un _jumeau_. Un faux cependant. Un aîné de quelques minutes de plus.

Mais la Nature était ingrate par moment et un mois plus tard, le premier fils décédait. On n'a jamais su pourquoi.

Il s'appelait John.

Rodney avait passé une enfance malheureuse, car trop intelligent il s'ennuyait à l'école et échouait. Jeannie était née beaucoup plus tard, cela avait été comme une renaissance pour la famille, mais le malaise parents - fils (finalement génie) avait déjà été fait.

Avec ce frère, il aurait pu vivre _heureux._

Il avait juré aux étoiles que plus jamais il ne prononcerait le prénom John, de l'être qui l'avait _abandonné_.

C'était devenu un réflexe dans sa vie quotidienne. Il savait que Sheppard se posait la question du pourquoi, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé.

A ce moment précis, Rodney voyait en John Sheppard ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. John qui l'avait de nouveau _abandonné_.

Plus tard, Rodney ne sut jamais comment il était rentré dans ses quartiers, tellement il était perdu dans la douleur.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

(1) Inspiré de « Une partie de Poker » de may-yam . ( OUH la vilaine, elle fait sa propre pub ! )

**Note de l'auteur ( **qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez ignorer ):

On a presque tou(te)s un jour ou un autre cherché le « parce que » du « Pourquoi Rodney n'appelle-t- il jamais Sheppard, John ? »

Ben voilà, j'ai apporté ma pierre à l'édifice.

C'est peut-être tiré par les cheveux, mais eh, c'est de Rodney McKay qu'on parle ! Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas crédible comme excuse lol ).

Pour "l'enfance malheureuse" de McKay ( citation SG1 ), j'ai juste vu des gros ennuis scolaires que les parents ont puni, puis la révélation du génie et le fait d'être totalement dépassé par un enfant plus intelligent qu'eux.

Pour moi Jeannie est venue après que le mal soit fait, pour passer un baume sur la famille. L'ennui c'est qu'on ne rattrape pas facilement ce genre de malaise.

J'ai imaginé que si Rodney avait eu un frère jumeau avec qui il aurait tout partagé, beaucoup de choses auraient changé dans sa vie.

Est-ce qu'on se serait retrouvé avec les frères McKay sur Atlantis ?

Edit : Hum, ce commentaire ( donc le chapitre ) existe avant la parution de la super fic de Rieval « Family Trouble », avec de vrais jumeaux Mckay. N'hésitez pas à la lire !

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 05

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci beaucoup à Vive Les Unas d'avoir corriger ce chapitre :)

Et Merci, Merci pour vos reviews !

**¤05¤**

**Dur Réveil**

John Sheppard se demandait pourquoi il avait vu un drap au dessus de sa tête quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Un délire de Carson ?

Délire qui allait loin alors, car il était _nu_ sous ce drap blanc,et il le sentait _partout_ sur sa peau.

- Carson ? appela Sheppard.

C'est quand il réalisa où il était que John crut qu'il nageait en plein rêve.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans la morgue moi ?

Il sortit du lit – table d'autopsie ? - tant bien que mal, entourant ses reins du drap - linceul ?- qui le recouvrait.

- Vais peut-être arrêter le café moi...

Parler à voix haute lui faisait du bien et puis, après tout, il était dans un rêve, non ? Car pour qu'il se retrouve dans une morgue de son plein gré, il devait forcément rêver. Même si l'ambiance du lieu était un peu glauque...

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit alors entrer l'infirmière, Sally s'il s'en souvenait bien, avec qui il avait récemment passé la nuit. Waouh, le rêve devenait meilleur tout d'un coup !

- Salut, ça va ? dit-il en souriant.

John Sheppard n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pâlit aussi vite de toute sa vie. Ni d'yeux sortir de leurs orbites.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Ni ouïr un cri aussi puissant.

Le cri stoppa net et la jeune femme s'écroula comme une masse en arrière.

John se vexa un peu, elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, non ?

Il entendit un bruit de galop et Carson, suivi du Docteur Biro, entra en fanfare dans la salle.

Oula, le songe devenait de plus en plus bizarre là... Que faisait Biro ici ? Cette femme était une pure amazone qui avait failli le rendre eunuque, juste parce qu'il avait tenté de la draguer. Depuis, John s'efforçait de l'éviter le plus possible. S'il en venait à rêver d'elle, c'était qu'il était devenu suicidaire.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Carson et Biro le regardèrent, les yeux prêts à exploser, avec en plus pour Carson la bouche grande ouverte.

Peut-être que John faisait un rêve cartoonesque au final !

Biro secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller et prononça d'une voix forte, cette voix d'amazone qui lui avait jadis mis la pétoche de sa vie :

- Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard ?

- Euh, oui, c'est moi... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

D'un geste qui semblait naturel, John pensa à protéger ses précieux bijoux de famille, qu'il aimait beaucoup soit dit en passant.

- C'est im... im... impossible ! s'écria Carson tant bien que mal.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui est impossible ? demanda John.

- Vous êtes mort !

John pâlit. Il se remémora d'un coup toute la scène du petit déjeuner en flash black. Il toucha sa poitrine mais ne sentit rien, se rappelant néanmoins de la douleur...

- Sale petit clown ! hurla John Sheppard en tapant du poing la table sur laquelle il était allongée auparavant.

Le drap, mal ajusté, tomba alors à terre.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui, j'ai osé ! J'ai tué Sheppard et je l'ai ressuscité. Pourquoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme :p

Quand je relis le chapitre, je me dis vraiment que c'est un « Cartoon ».

J'ai l'impression aussi que la fic part en Cartoon :/ Mais après tout, pourquoi pas :p

C'est donc sur cette belle scène de drap ( sourire niais ) que je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous :)

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapitre 06

Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

Attention : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé de bonnes fêtes, et Bonne Année et bonne santé !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! et encore merci pour Vive les Unas :)**

**¤06¤**

**John Lazare**

Enfin un moment à elle. Assise sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, le Docteur Elizabeth Weir se plongea dans ses pensées.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve éveillé où elle ne pouvait que se laisser porter par les évènements.

La mort inexplicable de John Sheppard l'avait profondément affectée. Elizabeth avait eu le béguin pour l'homme, mais a très vite compris que lui avait _des_ béguins pour plusieurs femmes en même temps. Soit, c'était son choix, après tout il n'était qu'un homme.

Elle savait quand même qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour sauver les autres, pour sauver la cité. Et grâce à son attitude « cool », il était un bon élément pour les premiers contacts.

C'était aussi une tête de mule qui pouvait contredire ses ordres en suivant ses tripes, mais pas son cerveau.

Elle regarda le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Décès du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard ».

Elle se demandait quand même si elle devait écrire un dossier de « Résurrection du Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard » ou détruire celui-ci.

Car John Sheppard était aussi défunt que l'était Lazare en se levant d'entre les morts. Même à la Mort, il désobéissait. Les Docteurs Beckett et Biro s'étaient tout de suite jeté sur lui, pour lui faire prise de sang et tout le tintouin médicale. Puis le Colonel a été placé dans une salle neutre, au cas où ce ne serai pas lui.

Mais quand Elizabeth, remise du choc de la nouvelle, était venue le voir, elle n'avait eu aucun doute. Cet homme qui ronchonnait et qui essayait quand même de plaisanter sur sa situation était bien John Sheppard.

- Eh Elizabeth ! Venue voir la nouvelle attraction du jour ? Pour une fois, ce n'est pas en Wraith que je me transforme.

- Non, vous avez tout simplement décidé de ressusciter d'entre les morts, avait répliqué Elizabeth.

John lui avait souri et ils avaient commencé à parler de ce qui était arrivé.

En une matinée, ils vérifièrent que ce séduisant brun aux yeux verts était bien le Colonel John Sheppard et firent un nouveau briefing.

John leur avait alors appris qu'il avait bien été poignardé. Il disait que c'était un enfant clown, maquillé de noir, qui l'avait surpris au buffet pour gentiment le tuer. Il voulait absolument lever une équipe et retrouver le gosse avant qu'un autre accident n'arrive.

L'ennui, c'est que personne n'avait vu un enfant se promener dans la cité. John déclara alors qu'il formerait une équipe pour le retrouver. Caldwell avait aussitôt rétorqué qu'il était impensable de le faire en raison de l'hallucination d'un homme mourant. Elizabeth, voyant que cette fois John se retenait _vraiment_ d'arracher les yeux de son supérieur, proposa une petite pause pour tout le monde, avec continuation du briefing dans une petite heure. Proposition acceptée par tous.

Et maintenant elle était là, à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et surtout de ne pas paniquer.

Car elle pressentait que ce genre d'évènements miracles n'était qu'un début et ils n'allaient apporter que des problèmes dans la cité.

Quand elle entendit un hurlement de rage dans la salle de la porte, Elizabeth sut que ce n'était que le commencement...

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur** ( qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez ignorer ) :

Je sais, c'est un chapitre rapide niveau temporel. En une journée, résurrection, briefing du matin ( annonce nouvelle ), analyses médicales, John est John, briefing avec John ( mystère du clown ) puis pause. Le tout sous le POV de Weir.

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci à Vive les Unas pour sa correction :)

**¤07¤**

**Qui ?**

Cela lui avait fait un drôle d'effet de voir le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard se balader dans Atlantis. Il l'avait vu hier matin tomber et il avait vu Carson annoncer son décès. Puis il apprenait que l'homme était ressuscité dans la matinée.

On racontait aussi que Sally ne quittait plus ses quartiers, morte de peur. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le chemin du _Revenant_, arguant qu'il était revenu pour tous les détruire. Elle lisait beaucoup trop de livres d'horreurs.

Lui aussi avait un peu peur, mais il ne le montrait pas. Après tout, il tenait un poste important et il voulait le garder. Si on le voyait paniquer ou sursauter à chaque fois que la Porte des Etoiles s'activait, on irait lui donner un autre job de moindre importance, comme remplir des dossiers rasoirs. Et cela, Passe-Partout ne le voulait surtout pas !

Il avait déjà assez travaillé sur lui-même depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était affecté sur Atlantis. Il s'y était même préparé ! Il avait regardé tous les films d'horreurs aliens gores qu'un gentil ami fan avait bien voulu lui prêter, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Bon, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux semaines et se méfiait de tout le monde, mais il s'était blindé ! Il pouvait le dire, les Wraiths ne lui faisaient pas peur !

Bon, il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'allait pas sur le terrain, ce qui était à son avantage. Sinon son image de gentil boy-scout allait en prendre un sacré coup et il n'avait pas besoin que des gens en rajoutent une couche sur son dos.

Déjà que se faire surnommer par les autres « Passe-Partout » le mettait un peu mal à l'aise...

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu le besoin de dire qu'il adorait regarder cette émission chez ses grands-parents français ? Qu'un des animateurs avait chanté cette chanson ? Et pourquoi avait il osé la chanter d'abord ? Peut-être que c'était dû aux trois verres d'alcool athosiens que ses collègues lui avaient gracieusement offerts... Bon, c'était officiel, il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et en plus il chantait très mal.

Et depuis cette fameuse soirée, on le surnommait « Passe-Partout »...

Bref, le jeune homme décida d'arrêter de se lamenter et il se concentra sur son boulot. Il eut une brève pensée pour Peter Grodin, son prédécesseur, qui était mort en héros. Il se devait montrer aussi professionnel que lui. Voire courageux, mais pour l'instant cela n'était pas demandé.

Un mouvement dans la salle de la porte attira son attention. Le Colonel Sheppard marchait très rapidement vers la passerelle, l'air enragé. Puis il pointa du doigt la porte et hurla :

- Connard !

Ok... Peut-être que d'être revenu d'entre les morts avait légèrement laissé des séquelles sur ce héros de guerre ...

- Quoi ? Tu m'as tué ! C'est pas une raison, ça ?

Alors là, cela en devenait perturbant... A qui parlait il ? A la Porte ? Il vit le colonel amorcer un mouvement, prêt à tuer, puis un air choqué se plaça sur son visage.

- Comment ? dit le Colonel dans le vide.

Passe-Partout se posait la question de l'utilité ou non d'appeler le Docteur Weir ( quoique le hurlement de rage ne pouvait ne pas être entendu ), quand soudain le militaire se tourna vers lui et dit, en désignant la porte :

- Eh, vous là-haut, est-ce que vous la voyez ?

Etait-ce une question piège ou de l'humour Sheppardien ? Il décida d'être honnête :

- C'est une Porte des Etoiles, Colonel. Donc oui, je la vois. Mais euh... à qui parliez-vous avant ? A la Porte ?

Une flopée d'injures en tout genre lui fût envoyée en guise de réponse.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur **( qui adore raconter sa vie, et explique « Passe-Partout » ) « Passe-Partout »... Je devais bien nommer le pauvre gars... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai relié au personnage de Fort Boyard. Peut-être une histoire de clés, qui ouvrent des portes . Composer un code est une clé pour ouvrir la porte d'un autre monde... Eh oui, l'animateur a bien chanté une chanson : « Je suis Passe-Partout de Fort Boyard... » Jamais pu l'entendre en entier, mais elle se balade sur le net.

J'ai aussi voulu faire du personnage un homme qui cache beaucoup son caractère peureux...

Bon sang, pourquoi les scénaristes éclipsent ce qui leur gêne/sert à rien comme un nom/prénom ? Voilà ce que cela donne maintenant...

« Passe-Partout »... ( Pars se cacher ).

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 08

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci encore et toujours à Vive Les Unas pour sa correction :)

Et merci pour vos reviews !

**¤08¤**

**Côté Visible...**

Notre miraculé bouillait littéralement de rage. Si Elizabeth n'avait pas autorisé une pause, John se serait sentit prêt à refaire le portait de Caldwell.

Ce dernier se moquait de sa mort et de sa re-vie comme de sa dernière chemise !

Certes, il n'était pas parti avec le Dédale au cas où un autre accident arriverait, mais au fond John savait qu'il restait pour sa place devenue vacante. John pouvait fermer les yeux et le voir danser la Javanaise sous la douche en guise de victoire !

Son supérieur avait décrété que le clown relevait d'hallucinations pré-mortem.

Eh ! Le coup de couteau, il était halluciné lui aussi peut-être ?

Bref, John marchait pour se calmer. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée.

Tout le long, on le dévisageait. Certaines personnes le saluaient comme d'habitude, ayant sûrement mis en pratique le dicton « Vivre au jour le jour ». Comme si sa mort n'avait jamais existé.

D'autres en revanche, le fuyaient comme la peste. Il y en avaient qui poussaient des petits cris, le montrant du doigt, et qui prenaient ensuite la poudre d'escampette. Réjouissant. Car ce groupe était malheureusement plus important que le premier et John voyait sa nervosité augmenter, à tel point qu'il était à fleurs de peau. Tout cela lui faisait penser à sa mutation en Wraith. Il avait parait-il eu des yeux bizarres, étrangement jaunes d'après Carson. John avait remercié tous les Dieux, Divinités et autres Créatures Divines de toutes les Galaxies pour n'avoir eu que _cela_.

John avait fait de nombreux cauchemars, où il « mangeait » ses équipiers puis la cité entière, affamé comme le monstre qu'il était devenu. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne - hors de question d'en parler à la psy qui le jugerait inapte sur le terrain ! - jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve coincé au Cloître avec Teer et les autres. Six mois, c'était long, et Teer avait réussi à lui faire avouer ses cauchemars Wraiths. Depuis, il en faisait de moins en moins...

John avait réussi à dévier ses pensées et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Machinalement, il s'était dirigé jusque dans la salle de la Porte, et c'est là qu'il _le_ vit.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et déboula sur la passerelle en criant un « Connard ! » retentissant, pointant du doigt l'objet de sa colère.

Le gamin, surpris dans sa contemplation de la porte, sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Bon, ben ce n'était pas un, mais _une_ gamine. Vêtue de noir, avec son maquillage noir, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était habillée pour la fête d'halloween. Or ce n'était absolument pas la saison...

- Non mais ça va pas ! Cria l'enfant de sa voix fluette, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend à hurler sur les gens comme ça ? Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?!? Tu m'as tué ! C'est pas une raison, ça !?! s'écria encore plus John.

- Mais calmez-vous ! Et puis, comment cela se fait que vous puissiez me voir ? C'est impossible normalement, il doit avoir un pépin quelque part. Vais appeler le service technique...

La fillette, qui avait des yeux noirs assez étranges remarqua John, sortit alors de la poche de son pantalon en toile, un petit téléphone portable.

- Ouais, allô ? C'est moi, apparemment y'a un blem... commença-t-elle à raconter à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

John se demandait vaguement si la gamine ne se moquait pas de lui. Une rage sans nom l'envahit, et il se rua vers la petite pour lui arracher ce bidule afin qu'elle évite ainsi de l'ignorer !

L'ennui, c'est qu'au moment où il voulut prendre l'objet, sa main passa au travers.

La surprise remplaça rapidement la colère.

- Comment ?

- Eh ! Cherche pas, tu ne peux que me voir, mais pas me toucher, répondit la fillette. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je crois que tu n'hésiterais pas à me faire du mal.

« Et comment... » pensa Sheppard. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire : « voir ». Comment une gamine pouvait-elle se balader dans le hall sans que personne ne l'arrête ? Il décida de vérifier quelque chose.

Son regard se porta sur le technicien de la porte.

- Eh, vous là-haut, est-ce que vous la voyez ? Lui demanda-t-il en montrant l'enfant.

Au regard de l'homme, John sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

- C'est une Porte des Etoiles, Colonel. Donc oui, je la vois. Mais euh... à qui parliez-vous avant ? A la Porte ? répliqua le technicien.

John lui répondit par tous les jurons qu'il connaissait.

Il était le seul à l'apercevoir ! Et il ne pouvait pas la toucher ! C'était quoi cette embrouille ? Etait-ce une Ancienne ayant subi un lifting ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

La fillette parlait toujours dans le téléphone. Des « Ouais », « La poisse » étaient les seuls mots qui lui sortaient de la bouche.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? craqua John. Et pourquoi tu m'as tué ?

- Ok, merci de la réponse. Bon, à plus, y'a le type qui s'énerve.

Elle raccrocha, un air sérieux inscrit sur son visage. Puis, soudainement, elle lui sourit et s'exclama :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mary Sue ! (1) Je suis ici pour mon travail. Normalement, vous, les « Matériels », vous ne pouvez pas nous voir et nous parler, mais vu que personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir... Ecoutez, il y a un système de sécurité dans la Cité d'Atlantis qui fait que ce genre d'évènements doit être surveillé. Et donc, à cause de ce système, celui qui est affecté voit sa vision modifiée. En l'occurrence, c'est vous.

- Oh oh, doucement. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Déjà, qu'est ce que tu es ? Une Ancienne ?

- Hein ? Nooon, je suis une disciple de la Mort.

John sentit la chair de poule lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Pardon ?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, la Mort en tant que personne n'existe pas, c'est plutôt une idéologie, comme les disciples du Temps, le Temps c'est comme la Mort, on ne peut pas le toucher et lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh...

- Bref, je suis une disciple de la Mort et je dois exécuter un contrat.

- Un contrat ?

- Oui, je dois vous tuer.

John sentit alors son cerveau tourner en boucle autour de cette unique pensée : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire... »

A suivre...

**oOOo**

(1) Mary Sue est en général le personnage féminin qui, insérée dans l'histoire, prend la place des héros et sort avec tout le monde, avec tous les supers pouvoirs du monde, pouvant faire devenir le plus horrible des monstres mangeurs d'hommes de gentils végétariens respirant la joie de vivre. Une sorte de tête à claque, quoi. (VLU : en général la Mary Sue est une extrapolation exagérément parfaite de l'auteur de la fic. Mais je suis d'accord, c'est une tête à claques. )( NDA : Hihihi... Il y ' a plus d'infos aussi sur Wikipédia... )

**Note de l'auteur **( qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez passer ) :

Et voilà ! Ca y'est, cela commence _vraiment_ à tourner. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, puis j'ai changé un peu mes objectifs pour ce chapitre et cela va beaucoup mieux !

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours, malgré ce scénario « bizarre »...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention !** : Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Hip Hip Hip Hourra pour Vive les Unas et sa correction !

Et merci pour vos reviews :)

**¤09¤**

**... elbisivnI ètôC**

Elle se promenait tranquillement dans la cité d'Atlantis. Ceux qui lui avaient dit que c'était une promenade inoubliable n'avait pas mâché leurs mots. Elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Déjà par l'activité humaine qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait cru qu'ils seraient peu nombreux à vivre sur Atlantis, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée.

Cela grouillait de partout, comme chez elle, ce qui lui donnait le drôle de sentiment d'être à la maison.

Elle se sentait bien, déambulant dans les couloirs agités de la cité, pour arriver devant la fameuse porte des Etoiles qui semblait si précieuse aux yeux de ces gens.

- Connard !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que hurlement de dingue ? Elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Se retournant d'un coup, elle vit son client la montrer du doigt, un air enragé inscrit sur le visage.

- Non mais ça va pas ! lui cria t-elle dessus, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de hurler sur les gens comme ça ? Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'as tué ! C'est pas une raison, ça ? rugit encore plus l'homme.

Mais comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir ? Et comment savait-il qu'il était mort ? Et pourquoi la voyait-il ?

Oh non, encore un TN dans l'univers... C'était le troisième en même pas une semaine. Franchement, il y avait du relâchement chez les gars de la maintenance. Peut-être que la réhabilitation de la peine de mort pour boulot mal fait serait une bonne chose en fin de compte...

En attendant...

- Mais calmez-vous ! Et puis, comment cela se fait que vous puissiez me voir ? C'est impossible normalement, il doit avoir un pépin quelque part. Vais appeler le service technique...

Plantant le militaire là, elle sortit et décrocha son téléphone portable de service qui la suivait partout.

- Ouais, allô ? C'est moi, apparemment y'a un blem... commença-t-elle à dire.

Oula, le bonhomme n'avait pas l'air content du tout, il avait essayé de lui arracher la machine. Heureusement que le fait d'être sur un autre plan d'existence diminuait les risques de collisions, voire les annulait.

- Comment ? dit-il avec un air stupide.

- Eh ! Cherche pas, tu ne peux que me voir, mais pas toucher. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je crois que tu n'hésiterais pas à me faire du mal.

Oui, car en plus, cela aurait créé une panique générale de son côté et pire auraient été les conséquences pour les deux mondes...

- Ouais, heureusement qu'il ne peut pas te toucher, t'imagines la panique ici ? dit son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouais.

- Bon ma cocotte, ca y'est, je t'ai localisée. Cela a été dur de le faire, ton signal était comme brouillé.

- Ah ouais ?

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur la Cité d'Atlantis ? Tu n'as pas lu la notice en bas de page, explicitant que tu devais attendre son retour sur Terre pour faire ce que tu as à faire? Il y a un bouclier sur cette cité, pour éviter qu'on joue avec.

- La poisse !

- Bref, tant pis, continue ce que tu dois faire, au pire cela leur fera un peu plus d'occupations dans leur coin perdu. On réarrangera tout cela ensuite. Mais n'oublie pas de lire les bas de pages la prochaine fois.

Elle voyait l'homme lui parler, mais zappait complètement ce qu'il lui disait. Il était temps de véritablement calmer le fou furieux qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Ok, merci de la réponse. Bon, à plus, y'a le type qui s'énerve.

Elle soupira mentalement puis, avec un grand sourire déclara :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mary Sue ! Je suis ici pour mon travail. Normalement, vous, les « Matériels », vous ne pouvez pas nous voir et nous parler, mais vu que personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir, ( pas la peine qu'il sache qu'elle s'était trompé, un petit mensonge ne faisait pas de mal... ) il y a un système de sécurité dans la Cité d'Atlantis qui fait que ce genre d'évènements doit être surveillé. Et donc, à cause de ce système, celui qui est affecté voit sa vision modifiée. En l'occurrence, c'est vous.

Voilà, zen, cool...

- Oh oh, doucement. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Déjà, qu'est ce que tu es ? Une Ancienne ?

- Hein ? Nooon, je suis une disciple de la Mort, chantonna Mary.

- Pardon ?

Bien évidemment, c'était un peu trop dur à assimiler ce genre de nouvelles, surtout pour un matériel.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, la Mort en tant que personne n'existe pas, c'est plutôt une idéologie, comme les disciples du Temps, le Temps c'est comme la Mort, on ne peut pas les toucher et leur parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh...

- Bref, je suis une disciple de la Mort et je dois exécuter un contrat.

- Un contrat ?

- Oui, je dois vous tuer.

A la tête de son client, Mary comprit bien que ce genre de phrase était une super introduction pour ce qui allait suivre.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur **( qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez passer ) :

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mais du point de vue de Mary, qui n'en dit pas plus sur sa présence dans la cité ( le but étant de dispatcher les infos au fur et à mesure, et surtout, vous laissez imaginer ce qu'est cet « Autre Monde » :p )

Je me suis en fait toujours demandé ce que se passerait si quelqu'un débarquerait comme cela, et vous dirait des trucs du style « Je suis venu te tuer » ou « Tiens, il faut que tu ailles sauver la princesse trucmuche. Tu ne la connais pas ? C'est pas grave, elle non plus... » et vous embarque dans une aventure complètement loufoque dont vous ne comprenez et surtout ne connaissez pas les règles.

Je sais que cela existe beaucoup, mais j'ai voulu faire une version SGA :p

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention ! **: Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci à Vive Les Unas pour la correction des chapitres et merci pour vos reviews !

**¤10¤**

**Le Contrat**

Je, soussignée

« PersonneDontLeNomResteraSecretCarDansNotreEntrepriseToutClientConserveSonAnonymat », assure

avoir pris compte de mon potentiel de vengeance et demande dix fois la mort de la victime,

John Sheppard,

pour« RaisonsQuiResterontStrictementConfidentielles »

Signature.

- Mais c'est du délire !

- Oh, tu sais, il y a des choses plus délirantes que ça, déclama tranquillement Mary.

Allant droit au but, Mary avait sorti de son sac le contrat qui expliquait le pourquoi de la première mort de John et le tendait actuellement devant elle, pour qu'il puisse le parcourir à loisirs. Le militaire l'avait lu et relu très rapidement, pour finalement déclamer cette brillante déduction.

- Mais, mais, comment cette chose stupide a-t-elle pu arriver ? Et c'est quoi ce – coup d'oeil vite fait au contrat - « potentiel de vengeance » ?

- Un truc de chez nous.

- Un truc de -

- John, qu'est ce que vous faites ? A qui parlez-vous ?

Lentement, John se retourna vers la salle. Eh oui, concentré comme il était sur Mary, il avait complètement oublié qu'il parlait à un être invisible, et que tout ce que les autres voyaient, c'était leur chef militaire se disputer avec la porte des Etoiles.

Ils étaient presque tous là : Elizabeth, Rodney, Caldwell, Carson, Ronon, Teyla. Plus toute l'équipe de la salle. Soit une bonne vingtaine de personnes en tout.

Argh, quelqu'un avait appelé Heightmeyer, cachée au deuxième rang.

Depuis combien de temps faisait-il le guignol devant la porte ?

- John ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, j'ai enfin une explication à ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

- En nous jouant une pièce de théâtre ? répliqua Rodney.

- C'est peut-être un effet secondaire de la résurrection, dit Carson.

- Non, non ! D'après Mary, quelqu'un veut que je meurs dix fois.

A leurs têtes, John avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait mal amorcé la discussion.

- C'est charmant d'avoir autant de personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu en as de la chance.

- Explique moi en quoi j'ai de la chance étant donné qu'un clown veut ma peau ?

- Eh, je ne suis pas un clown ! Je me suis déguisée en Pierrot noir ! C'est tendance en ce moment !

- Techniquement, un Pierrot est aussi un clown. Et je n'aime pas les clowns. Tu as quel âge au fait pour ce genre de costume ridicule?

-- John ?

Argh, deux fois. Son image de marque en prenait un grand coup.

- Si on allait dans votre bureau, Elizabeth ? Je vous commencerais à vous expliquer – et Mary continuera de le faire – dans votre bureau.

- Mais qui est cette Mary ?

John sentait une migraine se pointer. La suite risquait d'être... chaotique.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur : Tada !!**

Après lecture du contrat ( qui est complétement loufouque, on ne sait pas qui, ni pourquoi ( yeux innocents ), la question ne sera plus « Mais qui va mourir ? » mais « Mais quand et comment va-t-il mourir ? »

Félicitations à Saschka pour avoir compris la trame principale de l'histoire ;)

Vu comment je vous ai fait languir pour le pourquoi du comment, attendez vous à ce que les morts soient espacées ( eh oui, il y a malheureusement un gros scénario malgré tout ; )


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention : **Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

**NB :** Les fautes d'orthographes sont normales, ne vous inquiétez pas. On n'est pas toujours des supers Rousseau au premier jet, n'est-ce pas ? (note de VLU : je les laisse les fautes du coup ;) )( NDA : Plus rapide à corriger comme cela ;) )

**¤11¤**

**Le Carnet de Sally**

_« 1 du mois_

_8h30_

_Hier soir, j'ai couché avec JS. Se type tient la route, c'était génial. 10/10_

_9h30_

_Oh mon dieu, il est mort !_

_12h_

_Me suis consolé avec un autre militaire. Pas fameux. 5/10 et encore, je suis gentille._

_20h _

_Va avoir 1 enterement pour JS. Pk ce sont les meilleurs ki partes en 1er ?_

_2 du mois_

_7h_

_J'ai attendu ce matin pr aller dire au revoir à son corps. Et le prendre en photo. 1 homme come ca, on en voit plus._

_4 du mois_

_15h_

_Il est revenu a la vie. Il est la pr tous nous tuer, je le sais._

_Kate m'a dit que non, ms elle aussi elle a perdu l'esprit._

_Pourkoi tt le monde trouve normal kun pauvre type comme lui ressucite ? On dit kil va encore mourir et revivre 9 foi , à cose d'une clown qui se prend pour la copine de la mort._

_PP le puceau me dit q'il vaut mieux pas trop se poser des kestions. Ms kil est kon ! Si il croit kil va arriver à me mettre ds son lit avec ca... Faut justement se poser des kestions ! Mirde , y'a kelke chose ki est là, invisible et ki tue ! Pire, JS a été sa premiere victime et ce n'es pas le vrai qu'on a, c'est en fait une ame danné !_

_Ne vois t'il pas que notre monde est condanné ? Ke ce n'est que le début ? Je SAIS kil y a quelque chose ds l'air qui fait kils y croient ts. Moi je ne suis pas folle, je suis resté enfermé ds ma chambre, loin du Revenant. Car j'ai vu les gens se détendre des kils l'approches. De ne plus avoir peur. D'accepter cette histoire de monde parallele. Et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui les manipule pour y croire aussi facilement._

_JS est protégé par le Diable, et ils ne le voit pa._

_Je repars aujourd'hui sur le Dedale, laissant ici sur mon lit cette dernière page, avec cette mise en garde._

_Mefiez-vous de Sheppard. Il va tous vous détruire. Detruisez-le avant._

_Sally »_

- Boudiou, jamais vu une orthographe pareille. Elle aurait du se relire avant de nous laisser son torchon. Elle a vraiment pété un câble cette pauvre fille.

- Je trouve quand même qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle raconte...

- Quoi, que Sheppard est protégé par le Diable et qu'il va tous nous détruire ?

- Crétin ! Non, qu'on n'a plus vraiment peur de lui...

- Et comment veux-tu avoir peur d'un type condamné à mort ? Moi, tout ce que je crains, c'est d'être là à sa prochaine mort. Brr, imagine qu'elle se met à le décapiter devant tout le monde, là, en plein milieu du mess, pendant qu'on mange. Voir une tête décollée n'est pas mon spectacle favori...

- Moi cela ne me dérangerait pas...

- Argh.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**Note de l'auteur** ( que vous pouvez zapper ):

Petite pause Sally, qui va partir pour d'autres cieux. La ferai-je revenir ou pas ? Je verrai bien, puisque le Dédale va bien revenir un jour...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention : **Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci pour vos reviews, merci à Vive les Unas pour la bêta, et voilà la suite !

**¤12¤**

**Y croire, c'est simple**

Ayant fini d'entraîner quelques Marines au combat de bâton, Teyla Emmagan réfléchissait encore aux révélations du Colonel Sheppard.

L'homme leur avait tenu un discours comme quoi il était la victime d'une malédiction et qu'il allait devoir mourir encore neuf fois avant qu'elle ne soit levée. Qu'il existait un contrat, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être effacé.

Tout cela en leur expliquant qu'il y avait une enfant invisible à leurs yeux à eux, mais visible pour ses yeux à lui. Et que c'était un cauchemar permanent.

Bien entendu, au début, personne n'avait voulu croire à cette histoire rocambolesque de boucle temporelle qui devait être automatique, pour que personne ne se rappelle que John était mort puis ressuscité, que la Cité avait un système de protection et que toutes les actions devaient être faites manuellement, qu'il existait une vie « immatérielle » qui aimait interagir avec la « matérielle », pour s'occuper. Bref, beaucoup trop de choses que Teyla n'avait pu retenir et comprendre. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu, c'est que John donnait l'impression de réciter ces informations,comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un qui les lui soufflait.

Le Docteur McKay, le Docteur Beckett et le Docteur Heightmeyer, que le Colonel Caldwell avait gentiment invitée, étaient persuadés qu'il avait perdu l'esprit et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

John, qui était déjà bien nerveux auparavant, essayant sûrement de suivre la conversation réelle et celle de l'enfant, explosa littéralement à cette annonce. Puis il changea du tout au tout, et avec un sourire digne d'un Wraith leur déclara qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'être convaincu(e)s, et pour cela, grâce à l'aide de cette Mary Sue, John raconterait un secret que garderai jalousement les trois personnes.

_- Puisque vous êtes le plus terre à terre, McKay, je vais commencer par vous._

John avait repris la pose dite "de l'écoute attentive", c'est à dire bras croisés et calé au fond du siège. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait blêmi et avait répliqué d'une voix blanche qu'il n'avait pas demandé à savoir ce genre de secrets, et surtout ce genre de détails.

_- Voyons, Sheppard, vous en êtes devenu ridicule à jouer cette comédie, avait répliqué Rodney face à cette attitude._

Cela avait semblé redonner de la volonté au Colonel qui avait aussitôt repris des couleurs et avait demandé vicieusement à Rodney s'il ne connaissait pas une certaine Eliza Majewski.

Teyla n'avait jamais vu le visage du scientifique devenir aussi rouge aussi vite.

_- Co... co..._

Et bégayer.

_- Grâce à Mary Sue. (1)_

Rodney était tombé dans la contemplation de ses mains – qui étaient devenues rouges elles aussi– et déclara d'une toute petit voix aiguë qu'il le croyait maintenant. Puis était parti aussitôt on ne sait où.

Suite au départ inopiné du canadien, les deux docteurs restants avaient gentiment déclaré qu'il étaient prêts à croire le colonel et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser les connaissances de Mary Sue pour les convaincre.

Puis Elizabeth avait interdit à John de quitter la cité s'il devait encore mourir. Il était hors de question qu'il parte en mission et que Mary Sue décide de le tuer à ce moment-là. Le Colonel Caldwell avait appuyé la décision, rajoutant qu'il pouvait toujours prendre la place de Sheppard, au cas où il y resterait définitivement.

Elizabeth avait alors gentiment fait comprendre au chef militaire du Dédale qu'il ne pouvait rester sur Atlantis, puisqu'il devait repartir sur Terre prévenir le SGC de ce monde parallèle. Et qu'on pouvait de surcroît se débrouiller sans lui.

Le vaisseau était parti la veille, et une nouvelle petite routine s'était établi dans la cité depuis la connaissance de Mary.

Il n'était pas rare de voir John parler tout seul et se disputer avec son bourreau. Ce qui avait un effet assez comique, puisqu'on croyait vraiment qu'il parlait dans le vide. Mais Teyla sentait que l'homme s'ennuyait et n'aimait pas rester enfermé, qu'il avait besoin de bouger. La proposition de séances d'entraînement interminables n'était donc pas rare. Le fait que John engage un combat avec Ronon jusqu'à l'épuisement non plus.

Et cela ne faisait que trois jours que cette situation durait. Teyla redoutait le jour où le colonel allait exploser de nervosité...

A suivre...

**oOOo**

(1)« Mary Sue sait tout et voit tout » est une des règles du super personnage.

**Note de l'auteur** ( qui adore raconter sa vie, vous pouvez zapper ) :

Enfin Teyla ! Enfin, Teyla qui se remémorait le débriefing.

J'adore la façon de convaincre de Sheppard, et la réaction de Rodney :p Si vous voulez savoir c'est qui cette Eliza, il faudra le lui demander :p

Enfin, on peut dire que c'est radical et que c'est un tour de passe-passe pour faire accepter les persos et avancer l'histoire, mais je voulais faire participer Teyla le plus tôt possible ( elle n'apparaît qu'au 12e chapitre ) et je ne voulais pas trop me perdre dans des explications sans fin ( ce qui aurait été possible avec Mary Sue ).

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention ! **: Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Merci encore Vive les Unas pour ta correction. (1)

Et merci pour vos reviews !

**¤13¤**

**Fatale**

Tout en mastiquant le plus lentement possible sa nourriture, Ronon Dex essayait d'écouter le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard discuter. Ou plutôt monologuer.

Tout entrait dans une oreille et ressortait de l'autre, comme dirait le Terrien s'il le surprenait.

Mais John était tellement concentré sur lui-même que Ronon doutait fort que si les Atlantes accueillait une Reine Wraith pour faire une alliance, le militaire allait remarquer cet événement historique. Même si John était aux premières loges.

Un mouvement à l'entrée du mess détourna Ronon de ses pensées et il enclencha aussitôt le mode « Régal pour les yeux ».

Fines jambes, adorable petite jupe. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds coiffés cette fois-ci en chignon. Ses gracieuses mains qui portaient un simple plateau donnaient envie de les embrasser. Cette élégante façon de s'asseoir... Fatale.

Ronon avait vraiment un petit faible pour le Docteur Heightmeyer.

Enfin, le petit faible il était pour les femmes blondes en général. Il avait d'abord remarqué le Docteur Biro, mais quand il l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser fougueusement son assistante du moment, cela avait réfréné quelque peu ses fantasmes.

Alors il avait reporté son attention sur « Kate ».

Il se réjouissait d'avance de la future séance obligatoire de psychanalyse qu'avait ordonné Weir. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à conquérir le coeur de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez Ronon ?

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais le Runner hocha quand même la tête pour acquiescer.

- Heureusement que j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre la gosse de me lâcher un peu les baskets et de me laisser respirer. C'est un vrai moulin à paroles et...

Pourquoi les terriens utilisaient toujours des expressions qu'il ne comprenait presque pas ? Existait-il un traducteur ? Ronon se demandait si lui dire : « Ecoutez, vos paroles sont dignes d'une Vaïshran » allait calmer un peu le militaire. Quoique, il doutait un peu de l'efficacité de la méthode, sauf si Sheppard savait ce qu'était une Vaïshran . Mais le militaire le lui aurait demandé et cela aurait causé beaucoup trop de soucis à Ronon pour le lui expliquer. Mieux valait ne rien dire dans ces cas-là.

- ... Alors je lui ai demandé de me tuer les neuf fois à la suite, mais elle m'a répliqué : « La Mort, ça se travaille » et « Les Résurrections, c'est pas automatique ». On dirait des slogans de publicité !

- Hum.

- Ronon ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'entendre ce que je dis ?

- Hum.

- Bon, si je me tombe à terre et me contorsionne dans tous les sens, c'est normal. Mary vient de me faire un coucou avec une bouteille de poison dans les mains. Vous savez, la bouteille avec une tête de...

John Sheppard ne put jamais finir sa phrase, puisqu'effectivment, il tomba lourdement de sa chaise, plié en deux par une douleur qu'on pouvait imaginer affreuse rien qu'à la vision de son visage crispé par la souffrance.

Ronon entendait les cris de souffrance, les « Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer ! » articulés tant bien que mal entre les gerbes de sang que le Colonel crachait en masse. Ronon expliqua en trois mots ce qui se passait aux curieux : «Nourriture, poison, Mary».

Par précaution, il écarta ceux qui s'approchaient beaucoup trop de la scène, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts. Et si par malheur le poison était nocif pour eux aussi ?

Le Colonel était maintenant en train de convulsionner au sol et on pouvait voir ses yeux commencer à sortir de leurs orbites d'où jaillissaient un liquide gluant blanchâtre.

Ronon détourna un instant son regard de la mise à mort de son ami, attiré par la voix de Kate qui demandait aux gens de sortir de la pièce et d'aller tout de suite prendre rendez-vous.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire gêné posé sur son si joli visage...

Elle fut alors harcelée par un scientifique qui lui demanda immédiatement une consultation, effrayé par cette mort Sheppardienne particulièrement horrible.

Ronon la vit sortir du mess, puis il revient à son militaire, couché sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Ses yeux avaient fini par exploser et sa langue gonflée et devenue bleue sortait de sa bouche.

Ronon s'assit sur une chaise, veillant sur le corps et attendant l'arrivée de Beckett.

Décidément, songea-t-il, le visage vert n'allait pas du tout au Colonel.

A suivre...

**oOOo**

**(1) **_Colchique dans les près, fleurissent fleurissent..._**  
**

**Note de l'auteur **( que vous pouvez zapper ) :

Après Teyla, Ronon ! Et pour une mort en plus ! Au chapitre 13 ( pas fait exprès )

Ronon, beaucoup utilisé comme confesseur ( clins d'oeil à toutes celles qui l'ont fait ) et qui n'écoute que d'une oreille.

Ronon, qui a aussi un coeur ( quoique à ce stade on pourrait dire un coup de coeur et contrôlé par ses envies ) et qui a flashé sur notre chère psychologue...

Attendez vous donc à de la romance ;)

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien triste.

**Attention ! **: Cette fic comporte des morts, du sang, de l'humour noir et étrange, des allusions hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, des gros mots, des clichés, des caricatures, etc, donc puristes, partez !

Je remercie beaucoup Vive Les Unas pour sa correction :) Et merci merci pour vos reviews, cela fait chaud au coeur !

Désolée du retard par contre :/

**¤14¤**

**En cette nuit**

Sire Chevalier Jean-François Escargot de Bourgonnie aimait son métier et il le faisait bien.

C'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qui lui restait, et c'était pour cela qu'il y mettait tout son coeur.

Quand il avait refusé le mariage organisé par ses parents et la reprise des terres familiales, signe de leur puissance et de leur richesse, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces parents allaient quand même l'exécuter, malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils aîné. Il s'était donc retrouvé ensablé jusqu'au cou et il avait commencé à cuire sous le soleil tapant.

Mais on l'avait sauvé in extremis de la mort, et on emmené dans cet autre monde où « plus on est de fous, plus on bosse moins » était le dicton favori. Et très vite il a fait son choix dans un des nombreux métiers proposés.

Voilà pourquoi il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la morgue, invisible aux yeux de tous en cette belle nuit étoilée : il se devait de ressusciter le pauvre être massacré par un des ses nombreux collègues de la Mort.

Notre cher disciple de la Vie, ainsi se nommaient-il chez eux, avait reçu un message comme quoi la chère disciple de la Mort, Mary, avait fauté sur ce coup et que maintenant il devait rester pour continuer de faire revenir à la vie le client. Ce qu'il avait tout de suite compris quand il n'avait pas vu le Temps faire machine arrière automatiquement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Par contre, il n'était pas habitué à tous ces gadgets qui parsemaient la pièce où était installé le corps, bien en évidence au milieu de l'espace. Ni de la petite foule qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Ah oui, c'était vrai, il était dans une cité remplie de scientifiques en tout genre avides de savoir.

C'était là où Jean-François Escargot appréciait d'avoir pris l'option « Sommeils en tous genres » avec pour complément, « L'Ivresse sous toutes ces formes ». Il n'hésita donc pas à vaporiser dans l'air son plus fort alcool mélangé à un gaz soporifique afin se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Bientôt tous les scientifiques, un peu éméchés , s'endormirent comme des masses un peu partout dans la pièce.

Jean-François Escargot s'approcha alors tranquillement du client, slalomant entre les dormeurs et les machines ( qu'il avait, dès son entrée, déglinguées grâce à un petit appareil qui permettait de travailler tranquillement sans se soucier du matériel de ce monde-ci ).

A l'aspect du cadavre, le disciple comprit que la mort était due à un empoisonnement. On l'avait laissé nu, cette fois-ci à la vue de tous. Ils n'étaient pas très intelligents, n'avaient-ils pas compris qu'il se « réveillerait » dans le lieu et habillé comme il était ?

Bref, Jean-François Escargot allait commencer sa tâche quand un murmure sourd détourna son attention.

Un homme, à la drôle de coupe de cheveux et portant une blouse blanche, bafouillait des mots comme « Pas prêt », « Faut tester » et « Gâteaux ».

Intrigué, le redonneur de Vie décida de repousser à un peu plus tard son action et, tripotant un drôle d'objet à sa ceinture, il entra dans le rêve de l'homme.

Ce dernier était dans l'attitude même du travailleur acharné. Assis à un immense bureau recouverts de feuilles notées, il parlait dans une langue que Jean-François Escargot trouva magnifique, à une statue immense d' un Wraith.

Ayant un peu de peine pour cet homme visiblement stressé qui commençait à ronger un stylo, notre ami l'apostropha :

- Bonjour, voulez-vous un peu d'aide ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement et fixa bouche bée Jean-François Escargot. Puis retrouvant contenance, il lui répondit :

- Euh, oui, je veux bien. Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Sire Chevalier Jean-François Escargot de Bourgonnie.

- Ah.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Escape. (1)

- Oh. Moi c'est Carson. Euh, vous êtes au courant que vous êtes une espèce d'escargot géant d'aspect humain ? (2)

Escape soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart des personnes de ce monde ne s'arrêtent qu'à l'aspect physique ? Ils n'arriveraient donc jamais à évoluer totalement ?!?

- Oui, je sais. C'est mon espèce qui est comme cela. Voulez-vous boire un petit peu d'alcool de Laitue ?

- Euh, pourquoi pas ?

Escape sourit intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance, l'homme allait se réveiller avec la gueule de bois et clamer partout qu'il avait discuté avec lui.

Sire Chevalier Jean-François Escargot de Bourgonnie adorait faire concurrence avec Boris l'Eléphant Rose et Gérard le Lézard aux rayures violettes. (3)

A suivre...

**oOOo**

(1)Evasion / Fuite. C'est plus rapide que Jean-François Escargot, non ? ;p

(2)Pour créer Escape, je me suis inspirée de l'apparence de Tête d' Escargot tiré de la bande dessinée « Avant l'Incal » de Janjetov – Jodorowsky. Attention, ce n'est pas une BD gentillette.

(3)Gérard le Lézard est emprunté à cette incroyable fic pleine d'humour postée sur ce site : « La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait » id : 2468539 ) de Goldhedwige. C'est du Harry Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaître les histoires par coeur, car même si cela se passe pendant le cinquième roman, la fic est le journal de Argus Rusard le concierge, et les personnages partent en OOC. N'hésitez pas à l alire, mais je vous recommande de ne pas le faire en public, sinon vous allez vous faire remarquer à force de rire aux larmes.

Petit extrait rapide :

ooo

**0h25**

Je crois que le sixième verre était peut-être superflu. Quand j'essaye de me lever les murs tournent autour de moi. Eux aussi ont dû boire un peu trop.

Allez, un petit dernier et au dodo.

**0h30**

Tiens, un lézard vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je vais le faire dégager vite fait. Surtout que ses rayures violettes jurent avec mon papier peint.

**0h40**

Le lézard s'appelle Gé'a'd. Je pense que c'est « Gérard », mais il vient du Gabon.

ooo

Cela donne envie, non ? ;) ( Je remercie Goldhedwige de m'avoir autorisé à citer Gérard , merci :) )

**Note de l'auteur** ( vous pouvez zapper ) :

J'adore quand je me laisse emporter par mon imagination. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de faire intervenir le type qui ressuscite, puis pourquoi pas, puis je suis partie sur un délire d'escargot pour la tête du perso. Puis cela s'est enchaîné sur la rencontre Carson / Escape dans le rêve de Carson.

J'ai peur de ce que je peux faire parfois...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
